dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerer
The Sorcerer is an Advanced Vocation in Dragon's Dogma. It costs 1,000 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description Schooled in the arcane arts, Sorcerers deploy the deadliest of magicks in battle. From meteor showers, massive ice spikes, and deadly necromancy, Sorcerers are truly a powerful force to behold and should never be underestimated. Primary Weapon: Archistaves Strengths and Role Devastating Magicks: No other class is capable of harnessing the near-cosmic magickal forces that Sorcerers can wield. Sorcerers have access to the most powerful offensive magick spells. Elemental Enchanting: Like the Mage, Sorcerers can use enchanting magicks to power up a companion's weapons with deadly elemental effects. Crippling Debilitations: Sorcerers possess a variety of debilitating magicks that can affect larger crowds. Field Mobility: The Levitate skill can be used for increased mobility when moving around the map. It can be used to grab ledges above you that even the Double Vault skill won't reach. An example is the Witchwood entrance near Cassardis, a quick shortcut to the Witch's house. Incredible Magick Defense: '''Not many magick attacks will harm Sorcerers. '''Highest Magick Attack Growth: Sorcerers have the highest Magick attack growth of all vocations in the game, useful for buffing up the strength of Magick attacks of other classes if you level a few times in this class. Group Spellcasting: If a sorcerer (be it you or a pawn) starts casting a spell, an allied sorcerer that is close enough to the initial caster of the spell can mirror the spell and cast it much faster (e.g. If your pawn has started to cast high maelstrom and is almost done, if you're close enough you can start the spell at your pawn's current spellcasting progress, potentially making the cast time less than a second). Weaknesses No Healing Magicks: '''Features no active healing or recovery skills. '''Low Physical Defense: Subpar physical damage threshold, also gets knocked back easily. Below Average Stamina: May burn through stamina quicker. '''No Evasive or Defensive moves: '''Cannot block or evade attacks. '''Slow Casting: '''Many of the Sorcerer's spells take a long time to cast so one must be careful when casting otherwise you may leave yourself open for an attack. '''Golems: '''The disks of the Golem are hardly affected by magick so Sorcerers can't hurt them with spells. The (High) Exequy spell, however, can kill a Golem in one go, provided you keep it in the circle long enough and not get hit. This takes a while, and will almost certainly require stamina consumables but it's quite effective if you don't get hit. Some higher level spells such as High Gicel or High Bolide can do a little bit of damage to the disks, but don't rely on them because the damage is miniscule compared to simply punching the golem with your bare hands. Skills Archistaff Skills: Core Skills: Augments: Growth Tips *Fire Boon/Affinity is effective in early game as most enemies such as Goblins, Wolves, and Harpies are weak to fire. Holy Boon/Affinity is effective late game as the monsters become vulnerable to holy damage. *Either go for a mix of the three offensive elemental attacks or go for all of one set of element attacks, e.g. Ingle, Comestion, Bolide (three fire) or Bolide, Gicel, Fulmination (one fire, ice, lightning). That makes your Sorcerer either specialized in one element, or able to adjust depending on the situation. *Enemies aren't necessarily weak to lighting but can cause shock which can stun them for an extended period of time. *Necromancy makes for an excellent offensive and defensive spell. The floating skulls it summons protects you from nearby enemies and causes severe damage. *Petrification has been said to not work all of the time and probably is ineffective on bosses. *Seism and Maelstrom are more for crowd control but do cause serious damage to large crowds of small enemies. Seism will cause stun while Maelstrom will cause blindness and juggle enemies in the air. *Casting Malestrom in an enclosed area like a dungeon is not recommended, as it may block your view of the area (although it won't cause any damage to you). This can be a matter of opinion though, as casting the spell in such areas can increase damage by hitting enemies into walls and roofs. *Because of the long cast time for many of the spells, it is advisable to activate at least one lower spell, so you have something that is faster casting. *If you take the Articulacy augment and keep the Wyrmking Ring in your inventory you can decrease the casting time for spells by a small amount. *Contrary to what seems a logical choice, it is a bad idea to use pawns that have a guardian inclination when you are playing as a sorcerer. Guardian pawns will move with you, sticking relatively close by to protect the Arisen. This is great when fighting Goblins or other smaller creatures, i.e. bandits, but absolutely terrible against golems and other large boss creatures. The guardian will lead the enemy right to you, which usually results in interrupting a spell cast, and sometimes gets you grabbed. Go with Scathers or Mitigators to keep the enemy off you *The Sorcerer can cure petrification with high void spell, the mage cannot cure it. *While casting Boon/Affinity if you 'click' on the left joystick, you will target yourself. This is very useful for these kinds of spells. *The selling bonus for Suasion stacks, so the more party members that have Suasion, the more you can sell your items for. *If holding both the Primary and Secondary buttons down, the names of your primary skills will show but the active or "available" attacks are your secondary attacks *Sorcerer is not advised if you expect to fight golems, as their spinning discs protect them from spells. One way for a Sorcerer to defeat a golem is by using High Exequy. It is necessary to have either another Sorcerer that knows this spell, so as to mirror yours, or to bring along a surplus of stamina replenishing curatives. *The Sorcerer's Heavy Attack - the magic pulse that radiates from the palm - can also deal damage to the discs on a Magick Golem and the floating discs that power Metal Golems. This means getting in close to the Golem and some precise positioning, so it is advised that Sorcerers pay close attention to the Golem's actions to avoid heavy damage. *Brontide uses up Stamina quite rapidly, if you intend to use this spell frequently it is advised to spend a little time focusing on Stamina increasing Vocations such as the Ranger for a few levels. Category:Advanced Vocations Category:Vocations